


hand signals and their misinterpretations

by christinchen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinchen/pseuds/christinchen
Summary: Prompt: hand signals and their misinterpretations





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for commentfic: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/62702.html?thread=14716398#t14716398

Merlin had been getting better at understanding the hand signals Arthur's giving him. He no longer mixed up 'come closer' with 'stay where you are' when they are hunting. And he had finally understood the difference between 'be quiet, you idiot' and 'hand me that crossbow'. 

But this, Merlin curiously eyed the strange gesture Arthur has been making behind his back again and again for the past few minutes, this wasn't something he could decipher.  
Arthur was standing on the other side of the room, he was talking animatedly to Lord Lacey, the guest to whose honor this weeks feast was, holding a goblet of wine loosely in his hand. 

'Wine! Right, that's it.' Merlin thought and hurried of to refill Arthur's cup.   
"Sire." he interrupted quietly and took the goblet into his hand, but Arthur didn't let go.   
"Sire?" Merlin asked slightly confused now, but Arthur only gave him a stiff nod. 

Merlin rolled his eyes at him and just as he poured the wine into the goblet, Arthur pulled his hand away slightly, causing Merlin to spill the wine all over Arthur's trousers.

"You idiot!" Arthur immediately began to curse, pulling Merlin with a hard grip on his arm out of the hall.

"I didn't do anything." Merlin tried to defend himself as soon as the heavy doors fell closed behind them.

But Arthur had already let go of him.   
"Of course not!" and Merlin stopped dead in his tracks and eyed Arthur with wide eyes. "Then why did you do that?"

"Because this..." Arthur made the same strange gesture he had made before "means 'he's giving me a headache talking, get me out of here!'"

"Oh."


End file.
